Shadow's Human Experience
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot fic. Shadow wanted to try to become human for a while to experience it, and Gerald helps him out. After turning into human, Shadow lied to Maria by giving her a fake name and becomes her dance partner at the anniversary party one night. Will Shadow tell her the truth about him, or will he keep lying? Find out in this story!


***Shadow's Human Experience***

* * *

Today is just a normal day on the ark. The black hedgehog, Shadow, is staring down at the planet called Earth, in the escape pod room. Shadow didn't notice that the professor came in the room and see the hedgehog standing in front of the window.

"Ah, Shadow. I've been looking all over for you." Gerald said coming up to his creation. Shadow moved his eyes over to see Gerald, and move back to the view in silent. "You seem troubled, my boy. Is something wrong?" Gerald asks.

"Professor, since...tomorrow will be a special thing, I wanted to know something. What's the occasion?" Shadow wondered.

"Oh. It's the anniversary party. It's about the year when I first created this colony for me and everyone else." Gerald replied with a warm smile. "It would be a delight if you join us."

"Perhaps." Shadow said. "But, there could be something more than just celebrating, isn't there? Like...dancing with someone. Maria told me about it when she read me Fairy Tale stories. There are balls with dances, and...romance." Shadow finished uneasily. Gerald turned to him.

"You don't have to do all those things. Don't follow the stories, Shadow." He told him. "I know my granddaughter loves Fairy Tale stories, but...she couldn't help but to believe them in some ways." Shadow eyed him in silent. "Shadow, since Maria was little, she wanted to be like one of the princesses in the books. I don't remember which one, but she has dreams. She wanted to visit Earth one day, and...perhaps marry someone if that's possible."

"M-marry?" Shadow asked. "Maria wants to get married?"

"Not at this time. Remember, she is sick." Gerald said. The black hedgehog sighed a little. "Besides, children like her can dream about anything they hear from." Shadow turned back to see Earth.

"...Dream." He whispered. He looked at his gloved hands, and his reflection on the window. He's thinking of Maria. Maybe he could... Shadow just thought of something crazy.

"Anyway, if you like to join the occasion tomorrow, Shadow, that would be great. If not, I understand. Maria will too." Gerald said before leaving the room. Shadow called out for his creator. Gerald turned back. Shadow gave him a neutral look.

"Professor, is it...possible for me to turn...into something?" He asked. Gerald raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"I...I want to...try...an experiment." Shadow said. Gerald stares at the black hedgehog for a long time. What is Shadow up to? And what does he want to experiment on? Of course, he wants to experiment on himself. Why though?

* * *

In the lab, Shadow walks towards the pod that is only used for experiments. Gerald followed him in confusion, but he was worried. Whatever it is Shadow told him, it makes Gerald so surprise, it could make him faint to the ground.

"Shadow, are you sure about this? You never think of such things!" Gerald said.

"I want to give it a try, professor." Shadow said in a calm tone. "You and everyone are all the same kind, and...I want to experience it myself. Just for one day."

"But, Shadow, I don't know how it could work on you. You're the Ultimate Life Form." Gerald said. "Maybe I could..." He went over to the computer that hooks up the pod where Shadow stood next to. He was typing on the keyboards. Shadow watches him in silent, crossing his arms. Gerald's eyebrows raise up. "Hmm. I could do something with this. But, it won't last until tomorrow at midnight."

"Good enough."

"And Shadow, are you sure you want to do this? Because if you do, you won't be doing this again. Clear?" Gerald said in a serious tone. Shadow gave him a nod. The pod opens, and Shadow stepped in. As the door closes, Gerald began to work on the keyboards to begin the experiment while Shadow is inside the pod. After a moment, smoke fills in the pod, and Shadow shuts his eyes tight. Gerald couldn't see a thing inside. He doesn't know for sure if this experiment worked. As two minutes went by, the pod opened, and smoke pours out.

"Uuggh..." Shadow's sound grumbled. "...I feel...strange..." As the smoke dies, Gerald eyes grew wide behind his blue glasses.

"...I...don't...believe it." He says. "It worked!"

"Huh?" A now human form Shadow looked at his hands. His skin is the same color as his muzzle, red eyes that are round like humans, and black spikey hair with red highlights. Yet, he still has white chest fur, and black pointy ears on his head. "...Am I...?" Shadow wondered, feeling his hair and face.

"Shadow...you look...different! I barely recognize you!" Gerald said. Then, he notices that Shadow doesn't have clothes on him. "Ehh, let me find you something to wear before you go around the ARK."

 **XX**

Shadow is looking at himself in the mirror, fully dressed. He is wearing a black jacket with a red insignia, black jeans, a belt, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker. Gerald watches him, rubbing his chin.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I gotta say, I'm glad that I agreed to help you with this." Gerald said. "I wonder what Maria will think of you." Shadow looked at him in the reflection.

"No. I'll find her myself. I want her to find out for herself." He said, smirking. "She won't know it was me right away."

"Shadow...you're not thinking about lying to your own friend?"

"Well, no." Shadow said. "You should know me by now. I'm full of surprises."

"Yes, you are." Gerald said. "But remember Shadow, during tomorrow's anniversary party at midnight, you will turn back into a hedgehog." Shadow nodded at him, understanding. "Don't try anything foolish, Shadow." Gerald said.

"Trust me. I'm no fool."

* * *

Maria walks down the halls, carrying books in her arms. She just finished her school for today, and she's glad that she is done with math. While walking down the hall, she hears a voice behind her and it sounds familiar.

"Hello, Maria." She turned around and see human Shadow standing there, walking towards her with a smile. Maria blinked a couple times.

"...Uh, do I know you?"

"Maybe."

"You look...familiar." Maria says as she studies the mysterious guy. "Are you visiting?"

"You could say that." Shadow answered.

"Hm. Well, since you know my name, can I know yours?" Maria asks. Shadow grew silent. How could Maria not figure out it's really him? Does Shadow look really unrecognizable as human like Gerald said? Only clues are his eyes, hair looks, ears on his head, and voice. Maria cocked her head to side. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh..." Shadow started. "I am..." He paused a bit.

"Huh?"

"Terios." Shadow said. "My name."

"...Terios? Well, that's an interesting name." Maria says, forming a smile. Shadow crossed his arms. Why did he lie to her like that? And where did he come up with a name like that? This is like he reintroduces himself to Maria again, but as human with a fake name. "Terios, you should meet my friend, Shadow. I'm sure you two will get along until you return wherever you come from." Maria said.

"Uh...I don't think-"

"By the way, Terios." Maria interrupted. "There's going to be the anniversary party tomorrow night, we are all going to be there to celebrate. Would you like to come?" Shadow is silent for a moment. He looked at her with his red eyes.

"I could."

"Oh great! Well, I'd love to stick around, but I have to find Shadow so you two can meet!" Before Maria could walk away, but Shadow got in front of her.

"Wait! Don't!" He says. "Uh, I mean... We actually met before I saw you." He lied. "Shadow...he's...really great. He told me that...I should find you and he said that I should...dance with you tomorrow at the party!" Maria stares at him. Will she buy it? Shadow felt his heart beating in a slow pace, hoping this trick could work.

"...Since you already met Shadow, then...I think it's great that you two already become friends." Maria said. Shadow let out a silent sigh. "But, why would he tell you that you will be my dance partner tomorrow? Isn't he coming to the party?"

"...He would come, but...he wanted you have a great time." Shadow told her. "So, he said that I should be with you tomorrow night until then."

"Hmm. Okay. Shadow isn't really into these things, so I guess I could let him do what he pleases." Maria said. "If I find him, I'll tell him that you told me everything. I have to go now." Shadow watches the girl walk away from him. Shadow sighed a bit. He felt so dirty. He tricked his own friend. If Gerald finds out about it, he'll tell Maria that Terios _is_ Shadow all along.

"I should tell her the truth. But first, I need something to find to wear for tomorrow." Shadow said. "In the storage room, there are some items I could use for the night." He took off the with his rocket shoes to get to the storage room faster.

* * *

Maria made it to her room. She sets her books down and went over to her closet and found a pink gown. She smiled as she took it out. The dress had blue little flowers on it. Along with the dress, there is a rose hair clip, and handless gloves.

"I could use this tomorrow. Terios will be overwhelmed." Maria said. "Too bad that Shadow couldn't come and see me in this." She puts the dress back in the closet and left her room to find the black hedgehog. She is so unaware that he is human she just met not too long ago.

* * *

Shadow stood by the window to see the view of Earth. He sees himself in the reflection. He feels so tall whenever he wanders around, and he is taller than Maria. Speaking of which...

"Hello again, Terios!" Maria says as she walked in. Shadow turned to see her.

"Oh, Maria. Hello."

"I thought I'd find Shadow here, but...guess he's not in here either. I asked my grandfather if he saw him, and he told me not too long ago. Shadow can be anywhere in this place." Maria said. Shadow watched her standing by him, watching the Earth. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I always wanted to visit that planet one day."

"Someday you will..." Shadow said. Maria looked up at him.

"You're from there, right? What's it like?" She asked. Shadow is silent. He couldn't lie to her about Earth. He's never been down there. He had to come up with something.

"Maria, you know I won't be here after the party tomorrow, right?" He said.

"...But, you got here, didn't you? Why do you have to leave tomorrow after the party?" Maria asked. "Were you related to someone here?" Shadow shook his head.

"The professor invited me here." Shadow lied. "He wanted to show me some experiments, and I met Shadow and you. This place seems like a good home." Maria smiled a little.

"Yes it is." She said. "I like stay here, but...I feel like a prisoner because I have a disease. That's why I can't go down to Earth yet until my grandfather finds a cure for me. Ever since Shadow was created and released, I feel more safe. He'll do anything to protect me. And we made a promise together. We will go down to Earth as soon as I am cured." Maria places her hand over her heart to feel it beat. "Shadow was different than anyone I knew. He's kind, gentle, and very...stubborn at times."

"Heh." Shadow chuckled a bit. "He...can't be that bad. Right?"

"He's like us, Terios. He may be a hedgehog, but he is a person." Maria said. "Still, I wish he could be less serious at times. Whenever I ask him to do fun activities, he said he doesn't have the time." Shadow lowered his ears a bit, feeling bad. Whenever he was focusing on being the ultimate, he makes excuses to avoid childish games. When he turns back into a hedgehog, he will spend more time with the girl who longs for fun. The poor thing is sick for crying out loud.

"When he has the time, he will do anything with you." Shadow told Maria. "He only wants to protect you."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, I guess it makes sense. Thanks, Terios." Maria then gave him a hug. Shadow was taken aback by this, but he returned the hug. He started to sniff her scent in her hair gold hair. It makes his heart beat fast.

 _'Her scent...'_ He thought. He snapped out of it when Maria pulled away with a smile.

"I should get to my room and do my homework. Can't fail class." Maria said. "I'll see you around." She left the room, leaving Shadow alone. The human smiled a little.

* * *

The next day, tonight is the anniversary party. Everyone was formally dressed for the party that takes place in the grand hall. But, there are two people missing in that hall.  
Shadow was in his room, dressed in a black suit with gold trim, black pants, put cologne on him. He looks at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. He checked the time and it was early. He's only got 5 hours until his human form is done. Being human wasn't so bad, and he will only experience it once. Still, he had to tell Maria the truth somehow. He feels so bad for lying to her.

"I have to tell her. I can't lie to her anymore." Shadow said. "I hope she can forgive me." He left his room and about to be on his way to Maria's room. Tonight he will dance with her. He did learn some lessons by some men and women yesterday. He is set for tonight.

Shadow arrived outside Maria's door and knocked on it. The door opens, and Shadow's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. Maria is in the pink gown, her hair in curls, and the back of her hair is in braids with a rose hair clip on the back of her head. She looks so stunning.

"M-Maria..." Shadow spoke. "You look...beautiful." Maria blushed a bit.

"You look dashing yourself, Terios." Maria said. "Lucky for you, I just got ready." Shadow smiled at her.

"Shall we?" He asks, sticking his hand out for Maria to take. The girl blushed again and took his hand. The two walk down the hallway to get to the party where everyone is.

* * *

Music was playing the whole room, and everyone was standing around in suits and dresses, talking and laughing with each other. Gerald is in the evening suit with some scientists, and he is looking out for two certain people to come in.

"Such a delight to have a night off." A man said. "Celebrating the year of the ARK's birth was always a thing."

"Yes. One of my biggest creations yet." Gerald said. He sees the doors open, and there are Shadow and Maria walking in, all dressed up. Everyone turned to see them. Shadow brought Maria over to Gerald. "My god, you two look...great." Gerald gasped. "What do you think, Maria? Does Sh-" He was cut off when Shadow cleared his throat at him, giving a narrow look.

"Terios will be my dance partner. Shadow met him yesterday." Maria said. Gerald looked at Shadow.

"Hmm. Does he?" He asked. "Well, Terios, so glad you could make it." Shadow gave him a nod, but frowned a bit. He knew Gerald was angry with him. "You two enjoy yourselves." Before Shadow could follow Maria down to the floor, Gerald grabbed him by the arm and whispered. "You better come clean, Shadow!" He hissed.

"I am going to. I need the right time before midnight." Shadow whispered. Gerald releases him and Shadow came up to Maria who stood in the middle of the dance floor. Shadow made a bow to her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Maria?" He asked. Maria curtsied to him.

"Of course." She replied. Shadow took her hand, and place his other on her back, pulling her close. Maria places her other hand on his shoulder. The two began to dance. They are both following the music that is playing in the room. Shadow twirls Maria around him and brought her back to him. Maria giggled a bit, letting Shadow take the lead. Shadow spun her around so her back faces his front, and his hands are on her stomach. Maria can feel his warm breath on her ear. She took one of his hands and she turned to face him again. Their hands are placed together, and they dance around, looking at each other's eyes. They both feel like they are in a Cinderella story that happens to be Maria's top favorite.

"That young fellow seems very graceful." A man next to Gerald said. "Who is he, Gerald?"

"...That's Shadow." Gerald said. "And Maria doesn't know it was him. Shadow gave her a fake name."

"Aww, mysterious man in Maria's life. That's cute." A woman said. Gerald sighed a little. Maria looked at everyone she dances with Shadow.

"They're staring at us." She said.

"Like in the Fairy Tale." Shadow said. "You could be a princess of the ARK." Maria laughed a little. Shadow spins her a little. "I hear you love Fairy Tales. And you are in one right now." Shadow said.

"It's like a dream." Maria said.

"This is no dream. This is real." Shadow told her. He brought her close to him. "A dream come true." Maria looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. Shadow smiled at her, placing his finger under her chin. They both close their eyes, and lean in... Until a sound came from Gerald. Shadow and Maria turned to him. Shadow realized what he was trying to do.

 _'What am I doing?! I can't kiss her! She's my friend!'_ Shadow thought out loud. He pulled away from Maria and cleared his throat.

"I...I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to." He walked away from her in shame. Maria followed him out the doors. Gerald watches in silent.

 **XX**

"Terios! Wait!" Maria called. She stopped the human by grabbing his arm. "You're not leaving the party, are you?"

"Maria...I...I think we should..." Shadow started. "Maria...I need to talk to you." He took her hands. "Listen...I've been lying to you. My name is not Terios." Maria stares at him in silent. Shadow lets out a sigh. "I think you should figure this out yourself, but in this human form, I don't look like myself."

"...What're you saying?" Maria asked. "Who are you?"

"Take a good look at me, and you will figure it out. You will know who I really am." Shadow told her. Maria looks at his face. She touches his hair and feel his ears on his head. She then looks in the eyes. Those red, beautiful eyes. Maria then lets go of Shadow's hands. She covered her mouth with one hand.

"...Shadow?" She wondered. The human nodded. "...How...but... Why did... How?"

"I'm so sorry, Maria. I shouldn't lie to you like that." Shadow said. "The professor was angry when you said my fake name and I knew I had to tell you the truth." Maria stares at him, lowering her hands. "Please Maria, forgive me. I didn't mean to lie to you. It was...unlike me. I only wanted to experience human life. At midnight, I turn back into a hedgehog. No more human." Shadow said as he shuts his eyes. Then, he felt warm lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Maria kissing him. She is cupping his face, her eyes are closed. Shadow's cheeks are turning red as his highlights, but he returned the kiss. He placed one hand behind Maria's neck bringing her close, and the other on her back. After a minutes, they pulled away.

"...It took a lot of guts to tell the truth, Shadow. But, I'm glad you told me." Maria said. "I will always remember this night." Shadow smiled a little.

"Same here." He said. "But, let's not tell the professor about what we just did. He will have my head." Maria giggled at him and took his hand.

"We won't tell a soul. Now, let's return to the ball, my prince." She said. Shadow chuckled at her. They both went in the grand hall.  
The rest of the night went well. Shadow told Gerald that he told Maria the truth, and she fully understood. But they can't tell the professor about their kiss. Shadow and Maria never leave each other's sides all night. They danced a bit more, eat together, and talk to other people.  
Suddenly, the clock in the room started to chime. Shadow looked up and see it's midnight. Maria turned to Shadow who is glowing a bit. Shadow slowly started to shrink and turn back into a mobian hedgehog. The clothes on him are big on him now. Everyone watched in awe. Shadow took the suit and the rest off of him, and he had gloves with gold rings on, and his hover shoes.

"Aww, I want you to be a human for a while longer." Maria said. "The spell is broken." Shadow sighed a bit.

"Some experience, but I will not be human again." Shadow said. "It's a one time thing." Maria giggled and pat his head.

"It's still fun, Shadow. Thank you for the dance and everything." She said. Shadow smiled a bit. Gerald watched the two, smiling. This is a great anniversary party. And Shadow had some great human experience with Maria. They will never forget it.

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 ***Fun Fact: Terios is Shadow's original name in the works of Sonic Adventure 2***


End file.
